1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage control techniques whereby data is written to storage media such as a hard disk and in particular relates to techniques for detecting write errors for the storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, storage control devices comprising a storage media device are known. An example of a storage control device of this type is a disk array device in which a plurality of disk devices are arranged. In such a storage control device, for example a data write command or read command (hereinbelow referred to as an IO request) is received from a host device and, in response to this IO request, data is written to the storage media or one or other of reading from the storage media or returning read data to the host device is performed. With a storage control device of this type, by employing for example an LRC (longitudinal redundancy check), matching of the data that is written to the storage media and the data that is read from the storage media can be guaranteed (see for example paragraphs 2 to 4 of Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-347815).